The Fangirls
by Kitty Uzumaki
Summary: Ino asking Sakura and Hinata a question and she getting response from them. sakuhina mentions of sasunaru and shinokiba
1. Chapter 1: Ino's discovery

**Chapter one**

Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga, and Ino Yamanaka were at the hospital, doing their work when Ino began to ask her best friends.

"So, how come you two haven't found dates yet?"

"Again with this Ino? We told you we're not interested" Sakura said.

"Why not? Everyone else is dating someone except for you two, Sasuke and Naruto" Ino said.

"Are you two finally going to make your moves on them?" she asked.

"No, we're not we gave up on them" Hinata said.

"You gave up on them? Since when?" Ino asked.

"Haven't you heard?" Sakura asked raising her eyebrow,

Ino shook her head.

"Sasuke and Naruto are together now" Sakura said.

"Are you serious?" Ino asked.

"We're very serious" Hinata said.

"Since when?" Ino asked.

"Since Hinata and I got them together along with Shino and Kiba" Sakura said.

"You got them together?" Ino asked.

"Not only that" Sakura said.

"What?" Ino asked.

"We're full-fledged Yaoi fangirls" Hinata said blushing.

"Yaoi fangirls?" Ino asked.

Sakura and Hinata nodded their heads.

"When did you two become fans of Yaoi?" Ino asked.

"Since we saw Kakashi-san and Iruka-san going at it in that Academy" Hinata said.

"Where were you two?" Ino asked.

"Closet" responded Sakura and Hinata.

"Um Sakura before I forget my father wishes to have a word with you" Hinata said.

"Already?" Sakura asked groaning.

Hinata nodded her head.

"What's going on? Why would Sakura have a word with your father?" Ino asked.

"Hinata and I are together" Sakura said wrapping an arm around the indigo haired medic's waist.

"When did that happen?" Ino asked.

"Same day we hooked Sasuke and Naruto up" Sakura said.

"well we gotta go Ino, Hinata and I are going to my place for our break…later" she said as she walked, with her arm still around Hinata's waist, with Hinata with her.

Both of them leaving Ino alone in the hall until she saw Uzumaki Kitty stand next to her.

"You know thanks to them I became a Yaoi fangirl too" she said.

"How did they…?" began Ino

"You know it's best you don't find that out" Kitty said grinning at her before she walked away.

Leaving a very confused Ino alone again.

'_wow I should be a Yaoi fangirl too.'_ She thought before she went to check on a patient.


	2. Chapter 2: Ino's quest for Yaoi

**Chapter two**

Ino was around in the village, notebook and a pen on her hands, as she walked around the village looking for some inspiration that will get her to be to become a Yaoi fan girl.

'_Where do I start? I don't know the first thing of being a Yaoi fan girl'_ she thought when she remembered what she told Sakura and Hinata about her decision.

Flashback

"_I've decided on becoming a Yaoi lover" she said as she stared at her best friends._

"_Really? Is there a specific pair of guys you've seen doing it?" Sakura asked._

"_Well not really" Ino said._

"_Ino-san, if I may in order for you to become a Yaoi fan girl, you have to see two guys doing it and if what you see is hot, you'll automatically become a Yaoi fan girl" Hinata said._

"_I have to see two guys doing it?" Ino asked._

"_Well, not literally doing it just if they're making out or flirting with one another that's how Hina and I became SasuNaru and ShinoKiba fan girls and made a fan club" Sakura said._

"_There's a different fan club?" Ino asked._

"_Sure, you can be a part of any of the fan club, you don't have to make one, for example Kymmie is a part of the NejiGaa fan club co-owned by Temari and Tenten, who are lovers, Kitty is part of Hinata and mine fan club and she owned the SasoDei and KakaIru fan club, while Kymmie made the ShizuoxIzaya fan club" Sakura said._

"_Don't forget the GokuxVegeta fan club" Hinata said._

"_Oh yeah I almost forgot, thanks babe" Sakura said making Hinata blush._

"_So I have to be inspired to join a fan club or make one?" Ino asked._

"_Exactly" Sakura said._

"_Just look around the village and if you see something that you like you'll be hooked" Hinata said._

"_I think I got it" Ino said._

"_Good now if you excuse us Hinata and I have a double date with Temari and Tenten" Sakura said as she grabbed her girlfriend's hand and they left._

End of flashback

"Hm, an inspiration" she said as she looked around for an inspiration to be in a club or start one. That is until she saw Kymmie walking in the village with Bulma.

"Hey Kymmie, Bulma" she said and the two females stopped walking to stare at her.

"Hey Ino" Kymmie said.

"Hello" Bulma said.

"Can I ask you something?" Ino asked.

"Sure thing" Kymmie said.

"I'll talk to you later, Chi-Chi is waiting for me at home bye Ino" Bulma said as she walked away.

"Alright what do you want to ask me?" Kymmie asked.

"Well, how did you become a Yaoi fan girl?" Ino asked.

"How did I become one? That's easy Kitty converted me into liking Yaoi in the first place" Kymmie said.

"Kitty converted you?" Ino asked.

"After Sakura and Hinata converted her, she converted me" Kymmie said.

"Then I converted Temari and Tenten" she added.

"How did you start the GokuxVegeta and ShizuoxIzaya fan club?" Ino asked.

"I was watching Goku and Vegeta fight one day and I noticed that Goku had Vegeta pinned to the ground and I just knew that I had been a full-fledge Yaoi lover" Kymmie said.

"As for the ShizuoxIzaya fan club, well we were playing truth and dare and I got the idea of daring Shizuo to make out with Izaya and when they made out, that's how the ShizuoxIzaya was born" she said.

"I see then" Ino said.

"Why'd you ask? You are becoming a Yaoi fan girl?" Kymmie asked.

"Yeah, I just need some inspiration that's all" Ino said.

"Good luck, I'm sure you will and if you find a club to your liking don't hesitate to get a badge from Mekaila and Kira" Kymmie said.

"Mekaila and Kira?" Ino asked.

"They're fan girls for every Yaoi fan club, they're multi-members" Kymmie said.

"Well, gotta go Sebastian and I have a date tonight and I need to get ready, later" she said as walked away.

As Kymmie left, Ino stood there before she continued her walk around the village to find her inspiration.

When she continued her walk, she saw Sasuke and Naruto and Shino and Kiba sitting at Ichiraku's ramen stand having their lunch date, so Ino got an idea as she made a hand sign and a smoke appeared as she transformed herself as someone else.

Satisfied of her transformation, she went inside the Ramen stand and sat at one of the stalls and ordered a ramen as she took out her notebook and pen and began to observe the two pair.

"Teme, I will not wear a maid outfit" Naruto said glaring at his boyfriend.

"Why not? You'd look delectable as a maid" Sasuke said smirking as Naruto turned red.

"Hey just be glad it's a maid outfit instead of a hooker" Kiba said.

"A hooker?" Naruto asked.

"Shino has a fetish for that" Kiba said groaning.

"The only hooker I want is you is that a bad thing" Shino said.

"Only when you put money every time we role play" Kiba said glaring at him.

"You're the uke in the relationship, you wear whatever I told you to do" Shino said.

"That goes for you too Naruto" Sasuke said.

"PERVERTS" shouted Kiba and Naruto as they stood up, but they were pulled back down by their boyfriends, who kissed and the two ukes moaned into the kiss as they kissed them back.

As they were kissing, Ino had a tissue in her hand as nosebleed began to come.

'_Wow that's hot'_ she thought wiping her nose then she saw something flash and she turned around to see Sakura, Hinata, and the other girls with the badges saying 'SasuNaru fan' and 'ShinoKiba fan' taking pictures.

So Ino wrote in her notebook before, she stood up and paid for her ramen as she left Ichiraku's

'_Wow, no wonder Sakura and Hinata made the fan clubs that was hot'_ she thought.

As she continued her walk, she heard some noises at an alley, she went to check what to see and she gasped as she saw Kakashi and Iruka making out and groping one another as Kakashi had Iruka pinned against the wall.

And Ino began to jot down in her notebook, then she heard something and she looked up to see Kitty and the other girls with the badges saying 'KakaIru fan' writing and taking pictures.

After Ino was done she left and continued to walk.

'_I've never knew seeing two grown men going at it in an alley could be so sexy' _she thought as she wiped the blood from her nose again.

Then she saw Goku and Vegeta walking out of a sex store, holding hands_, _curious she went to follow them, hiding her chakra as she walked behind them.

When Goku and Vegeta arrived in a forest, Ino hid behind a tree.

"Kakarott, why have you brought me here?" Vegeta asked.

"For this" Goku said as he pinned Vegeta into a tree and began to attack the Prince of Saiyans' neck and said prince began to moan before telling Goku to take him and Goku obliged and Ino began to take some more notes and she saw Kymmie and the other fan girls with the badges saying 'GokuxVegeta fan' as they had video cameras as they filmed the entire thing.

After Ino was done writing, she left the forest to head home. When she came home she saw her boyfriend there lying on the couch.

"Hey Shika" she said as went in the living room.

"Hey babe, where were you?" Shikamaru asked.

"Around" Ino replied.

"How was everything at the hospital?" Shikamaru asked.

"Great, say Shika did you know that Sakura and Hinata are together?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, I knew" Shikamaru replied.

"You knew about them together?" Ino asked.

Shikamaru nodded his head.

"Why? Didn't you know?" he asked.

"I just found out now" Ino said.

"So I'm guessing you also found out about their obsession with Yaoi and forming their fan club" Shikamaru said.

"You knew about that too?" Ino asked.

"Knew about it? They forced me to join both clubs" Shikamaru said showing her the pins saying 'SasuNaru fan' and 'ShinoKiba fan'.

"Troublesome girls, now Temari and Tenten are making me join the 'NejiGaa' fan club" he said.

"I forgot to check in on them" muttered Ino.

"What did you say?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nothing" lied Ino.

"Say Shika, um let's say hypothetically I decided to become a Yaoi fan girl, would you support my decision? And if you do, what club should you recommend me to join?" Ino asked.

"I will support you all the way, and I would recommend to you to join a club that best fits you" Shikamaru said.

"Why? Are you telling me that you're becoming an obsessed Yaoi fan girl?" he asked.

"Well yeah, I've been making some observation on which club to join, but I can't make my mind, I see Sasuke and Naruto, Shino and Kiba, Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei, and Goku and Vegeta making out and I get nosebleeds, but I don't know which to choose" Ino said.

"Babe, I definitely think you should be a multi-member" Shikamaru said.

"A multi-member? Why would you suggest that?" Ino asked.

"If you think that what you've seen is hot and you can't decide which to join then become a multi-member" Shikamaru said.

"I guess" Ino said.

"Thanks Shika, I'll be back" Ino said as she kissed her boyfriend on the cheek before the house.

'_Troublesome one that Ino, but I love her'_ Shikamaru thought shaking his head before he fell asleep on the couch.


End file.
